The described aspects relate to group communication systems. More specifically, to the allocation of network resources, such as group communication controllers and the like, in a group communication system.
Group communication systems, such as point to multipoint communication systems have recently been implemented in wireless communication clients as an alternate means of communicating audio, video, multimedia and the like. Such systems, which are commonly referred to as push-to-talk systems, allow for a group of individuals to communicate with other members of a defined communication group. Typically, a push-to-talk system relies on a single frequency, or broadcast channel, over which communications are received by the wireless communication clients. In most systems, only one group member may transmit information to the other members at any given time. However, all members can listen to the dedicated broadcast channel to receive communications from the single member who is transmitting. Members desiring to transmit to other members of the group communication call typically send an access request by depressing a push-to-talk button on their respective communication client that allows the user sole access to the dedicated channel.
Recently, push-to-talk group communication has been implemented on wireless communication clients using Voice-Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) architecture on standard IP-based data communication networks, such as 3rd Generation Code Division Multiple Access (3G CDMA) networks and the like. Voice information is sent in digital form over the network in discrete packets rather than traditional circuit-switched packets of the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
In the VOIP example, a group communication call is established by having one member of the group initiate a call. The initiation communication is received by a communication manager server, which in turn dispatches and registers other participating members of the group. Once the group call has been established the communication manager server combines the separate point-to-point connection between each IP endpoint (i.e., communication client) and the managing or controlling entity, typically the communication manager server that resides closest in proximity to the call initiator. For a detailed discussion of group communication implemented in an IP-based network, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,150, entitled “System and Methods for Providing Group Communication Services in an Existing Communication System”, issued Nov. 5, 2002, in the name of inventors Maggenti et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,294, entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Enabling Group Communications in an Existing Communication System”, issued Aug. 9, 2005, in the name of inventors Maggenti et al. Both of these patents are herein incorporated by reference as if setforth fully herein.
Examples of uses of push-to-talk system include work-group communication, security communications, construction site communication, military communications and the like. In today's communication environment, members of group communication “nets” may be dispersed throughout regions of a Wide Area Network (WAN). For example, in the work-group communication scenario, members may be located at any work site world wide, and in the military communication example, members may be located in Washington D.C., the Middle East or at any other location with military personnel.
As previously noted, group communication calls are typically set-up and controlled by network resources located proximate to the call initiator. In instances in which the group is widely dispersed over a large geographic region, such as throughout North America or throughout the world, control of the call by the communication manager server closest to the call initiator may result in transport of the communication over numerous long haul links in the network. Such long haul links invariably add latency to the group communication; i.e., an increase in the response time between when a communication is sent and when it is received. Latency is also affected by the network traffic (i.e., the network load) incurred across the chosen communication links. In addition to latency concerns, controlling the group call at network resources that are proximate the call initiator does not take into account the costs related to the communication links or the network resources.
In addition to concerns over latency and call costs, managing/controlling the call by network resources proximate the call initiator may not take into account necessary security measures and/or call or caller priority status. Both security and call/caller priority are typically paramount concerns in group communication calls, especially in instances such as military communication, public safety communication, medical communication or the like.
Therefore a need exists to provide for methods, systems and devices that allocate network resources for the purpose of controlling group communication calls based on various call control parameters. As discussed these parameters may include, but are not limited to, one or any combination of the geographical location of the call members, the cost of the communication links or network resources contemplated to be used during the group communication call, the current or predicted network load across the contemplated communication links and the security status or priority status of the call members or the call. By developing a method/system that allocates network resources by taking into account one or more of the call control parameters, call control/management can effectively be implemented to reduce latency, reduce network load, reduce call costs and provide requisite call security or call priority.